eidoranfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawler
Brawlers are among the toughest individuals on Eidoran. They may be athletes, competitors in the Pankrateon, grizzled soldiers or a wide variety of other occupations. What most brawlers have in common is the fact that they have faced great adversity and battled through it. Statistics * Hit Die: d12 * Alignment: Any * Weapon Proficiencies: Simple and martial weapons. * Armor Proficiencies: All armors and shields. * Skill points at 1st Level: 4 + Int modifier * Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int modifier Progression Table Special Features Combat Improvisation Brawlers are able to turn almost any item into a suitable weapon, and if nothing is available they fight just as well with their bare fists. At first level, a brawler deals 1d8 (crit 20 x2) damage with unarmed strikes and improvised weapons. If using a weapon that deals less than 1d8 damage, the brawler may choose to instead deal 1d8 (crit 20 x2) damage. At seventh level this damage is increased to 1d10 (crit 20 x2). At fourteenth level this damage is increased to 1d12 (crit 19-20 x2). At twentieth level this damage is increased to 3d6 (crit 19-20 x3). Fury Brawlers are known for their persistence in battle, and how they unlike most people only seem to grow stronger and more fierce the longer a battle rages on. When a brawler becomes bloodied in battle, he enters a state of fury. This state lasts until he has to flee or the battle ends. The brawler gains access to fury at 2nd level, and can choose new fury abilities every 2nd level. The abilities stack, but can only be chosen once. At 6th level he can select 2nd tier fury abilities and at 10th level he can select 3rd tier fury abilities. When a brawler enters fury, he automatically gains +4 con. At 6th level he also gains +3 to all saves. At 10th level he gain Lesser Fortification. At 15th level the con bonus increases to +8. Fury abilities: * Brutality ** Tier 1: Str +4. ** Tier 2: Immunity to fear effects. ** Tier 3: Gain damage as a large creature, and the ability to use large weapons. Does not stack with size increasing spells or abilities. * Agility ** Tier 1: Dex +4. ** Tier 2: Uncanny dodge. ** Tier 3: Gain full Dex bonus to AC regardless of armor worn. * Speed ** Tier 1: +10 base speed. ** Tier 2: Evasion. ** Tier 3: +1 additional attack when performing a full attack action. * Feral ** Tier 1: Gain a bite attack as a secondary attack. BAB -5 to hit, damage (1d6 + Str, 19-20x2). ** Tier 2: You gain Pounce. ** Tier 3: You gain Rake (2d6 + Str). * Reckless Fury ** Tier 1: Gain Two Weapon Fighting while using improvised weapon damage. the figting is so reckless that the Brawler recives a -2 AC. ** Tier 2: Gain Improved Two Weapon Fighting while using improvised weapon damage, -3 AC ** Tier 3: Gain Greater Two Weapon Fighting while using improvised weapon damage, -4 AC Category:Classes